1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a shoe, especially a slipper, having a slip-resistant, shape-retaining outsole.
2. Description of the Related Art
A house slipper is typically designed for maximum comfort and is usually constructed of soft cushioned materials. The upper of the slipper is generally made with fabric-backed foam, and the lower of the slipper generally has foam inserts. The foam provides the desired comfort.
The outsole of many house slippers is usually entirely constituted of a fabric material. Although generally satisfactory, a slipper with an all-fabric outsole quickly loses its shape, thereby detracting from its appearance. Sometimes, a midsole board is inserted between the upper and the lower of the slipper. However, the midsole board is an extra component and renders the slipper less comfortable.
Other house slippers have outsoles made from rubber or plastic materials. Although generally satisfactory, a slipper with an all-rubber/plastic outsole is xe2x80x9cnoisierxe2x80x9d during walking as compared to an all-fabric outsole and also tends to have less slip resistance.
Accordingly, it is a general object of this invention to provide an outsole for a shoe, especially a slipper, that is shape-retaining even after prolonged usage, that is xe2x80x9cquietxe2x80x9d in use, that has an increased slip resistance, and that does not require a midsole board.
In keeping with the above object and others which will become apparent hereafter, one feature of the present invention resides, briefly stated, in a shoe having an upper, a lower attached to the upper, and an outsole attached to the lower, the outsole having an outer layer constituted of a fabric material and a backing layer constituted of a shape-retaining material, the outer and backing layers being integrally connected with each other, for example, by being molded in situ. In accordance with this invention, the outer fabric layer provides the increased slip resistance and the quieter usage, whereas the shape-retaining, molded backing layer provides the increased shape retention.